Shadows and Meadows: The Haunted Cereal
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: The Demeter cabin is haunted! And no, it's not the Hermes' kids doing this time. It's for real! Their cabin counselor seeks help for the all-knowing cabin too but ironically it's not athena's. Haunted cereals? Phantom? Crazy Princess? what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: You know the deal.. Don't own anything except the concept and the OC'S..  
A/N: I have been working on this since last year, while in the verge of working for HBM(Hours before Midnight too) So here ya go._-

* * *

**-PROLOUGE-**

**_For the love of Corn! Eat me CHILD! EAT ME! EEAAATTT MEEEE!_**

She jolted out her covers with a yelp._Okay._ She breathed.

_I'm good, I'm fine._She thought as let her hand touch herself. Assuring if she was alive or she was down to the depths of Tartarus. Other than that, probably she is overreacting.

_To the gods with that dream._She cursed as he laid her back against the bed with a thud. Morpheus must be toying with her again, another mutant cereal box nightmare.

Though her eyes felt groggy and she wanted to curl herself to the covers ,she had that chasing mutant cereals sense in she moved her way off to bed, not even planning to do the covers, she went straight to kitchen. Weird. It never occurred to her; dreaming cereals and waking up feeling emptied stomach until now. For the love of corn, the last thing she wanted is seeing another one of those things came to life. Yes, the mutant chasing cereals. What would it do? Have a CEREAL war or something?

She tiptoed to the kitchen, looking overhead bunks of bunks, making sure everybody is still asleep. She choked a giggle. They are so cute but the mad shower dash was an exception. The last thing she wanted was using Aphrodite Cabin's lavatory. The last time she asked to use their shower she was like Paris Hilton's Chihuahua! _Ugh, To Tartarus with that memento._

The kitchen was dark. Sure, she waked the Hades out of bed with a weird dream and it wasn't even five in the morning yet. She wished Apollo was late or was hit by a traffic or his lights went off. Oh to Hades with her thoughts.

She hit the lights.

She froze like Kronos just freeze the time on her but her jaw hit somebody's head in China. Her eyes widen with shock. She wanted to scream. Scream, her thoughts said.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

And everybody from camp fell down to their beds! A great wake up call. Screaming girl._Maybe somebody fell of the creek or an Aphrodite kid's hair suck in a blower._Chiron,the centaur snapped out of his thoughts. What a bummer.

With that she black out.

Cabins started to lit their lights but one Cabin didn't. Yeah, Cabin One.  
Zabelle Grace, rolled her eyes as she stared at the glowering Zeus beside her. "Great wake up call Aileen. Just Great" she muttered.

* * *

A/N: okay, that's it for the prologue. sadly.. what do you think? Good?Bad?

I have the chapters all done. But I want your review ASAP if you want me to post em.

So REVIEW!

Sincerely,

SephShadows


	2. Wakeup call is a bad idea

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the concept and the OC's._

_A/N: I would like to make a note that, the OC's are really 'people'. This story has been published in a camp forum I joined. So they are my friends from camp. And gladly, we roleplay and use each of ourselves as characters in our stories. I am included too, and you'll know it's pretty obvious as it goes as on the way._

_With no further, Chapter 1_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wakeup call is a bad idea**

* * *

_Splash!_

She knew she was conscious. She open her eyes. Everything before her is greenish blue. Out of if she can make three figures standing before her, two girls and a boy. She tried to close her eyes. She must be hallucinating or more like hyperventilating. Creepy it was but behind the roaring sound of waves voices can be heard.

"She's breathing!" a child's voice called.

"Idiot, Demeter's children can't breathe underwater." The other corrected. That made her eyes flew open. Had she forgotten how to breathe?

"Oh, she can definitely breathe." A voice of a boy retorted. That made her scared. She can't breathe! And with the feeling of floating, she's sure everything was definitely wrong.

A burst of light cast through, more figures came rushing towards her. One particular figure came swift and jump through the greenish blue sphere. Wait. How did she know it was sphere-like? Was she trapped? Question filled her thoughts.  
The last thing she knew, her back was laid on the floor with extra weight. She gasps for air like it was the thing she wanted the most. It took a brief moment to realize a girl with intense blue eyes, not to mention was soaking wet, shaking her very shoulders.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

She was too stunned to say a thing. A distant memory flashes before her. Maybe it was so terrifying that she screams the Hades out of everybody!

"Zabelle, what happened?" A girl on her twenties walks in the threshold wearing full battle armour. She must be so alert that she recklessly put on the chunks of armour that must've weight a ton because one strap of her breastplate wasn't secured well.

"You two!" She called the girls hiding on the corner. "WHAT IN THE ZEUS HAS GOTTEN INTO THIS CABIN?"

"Aileen collapse at dawn. She screamed-" The first confess but was badly interrupted.

"We call on Pierre Jackson! He was so amazing! He just created a saltwater sphere on Aileen to make her conscious!" the other continued. The boy who she just mentioned namely Pierre Jackson blushed while trying to get his eyes off the glare of the bossy gray-eyed woman.

"Awesome?" She scoffs. "You call this seaweed brain, awesome? Call Sheri or Percy or another elder of Poseidon's cabin to get this kid out of here before somebody gets killed."

Pierre ran out of the cabin muttering. Two of Demeter's kid followed the guy. To console the dude, nevertheless, tell him how awesome he was like his brother Percy.

"Kay, chill alright. I got this." Zabelle was on her feet now lending a hand to Aileen. She grabs it and stood uneasy. Aileen looked around. What a mess! The kitchen was all soaked; the floor is wet and a lot of cereal care-line on the floor.  
Cereal. She gasps.

"Ahhh! Get those curse things away from me!" She pointed at the floor. Kay screamed and climb up the table. She unsheathed her sword.  
"Okay." She studied the floor with her grey eyes in fear. "Tell me it's not another one of those eight legs or swear I'll tear this cabin to pieces!"  
Zabelle was a bit shaken but snapped out of it. Aileen was pretty much terrified and Kay well, she's got to chill.

"By Tartarus, chill would you! "She complained. Kay stared at her with anger.  
"I swear Z, if you ever say chill again I'll pulverize you." She sneered, still on top of the table.

"Great, she took it as an insult." Zabelle muttered and turn to Aileen who's been in trauma than ever and awfully soaked. "Hey, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" She protested clutching her brown curly locks. Something's wrong, definitely wrong.

"It will be." She corrected. "Now, tell me what happened."

"T-there were shadows." She started, trying to let the words flow. Kay beamed at the last word.

"I know who's going to help. Come on!" She offered.

Zabelle's brow rose in confusion. "Shouldn't you get yourself first off the table?"

* * *

The three of them were running out of the cabin. Aileen looked at the two girls beside her. Zabelle is pretty much soaked as her, her orange camp shirt was electrifyingly wet and her jeans are too. Well, she is the daughter of Zeus and was trying to dry herself with miniature lightning. While Kay was just amazing, she goes on with the speed of light, or was she just slowing down since Aileen made her jump out on the table. She can't seriously believe Fletcher was Kay's surname and yet she is Athena's cabin head counsellor. Shouldn't she be in the Apollo cabin instead?

They headed to the cabin façade to Demeter's. One that looked obsidian with black marble columns stood in the threshold, beside the doors were torches lit with green fire, specifically called Greek fire. Dangerously cool.

Since the door was ajar the three went it with no problem. Kay went first then Aileen escorted by Zabelle. As they got in the threshold they saw a guy sitting in one of the leather sofas. He was wearing another version of the camp's shirt .Instead of the orange ones it was black; he paired it with black pyjamas. He looked up from his purple tablet that has a mark of the gothic designed letter "S" at the back. Aileen even wondered if the tablet was actually his.

"Hey guys, what made you barge in this pleasant morning?" He asked.  
"Morning, Nico." Kay started. "Apparently this isn't pleasant and a good morning."  
Nico nodded, trying to make connection with barging and unpleasant. Zabelle and Aileen looked at Kay in confusion. What could Hades cabin be of help with cereals this time?

"We need help." Zabelle said.

"Well, I'm at your service. " Nico bowed. Probably trying to get some score or not.

"No, we need to see your sister." Kay dismisses his offer. Nico's face darkened and walks in front of them.

"Bianca? Well, I can summon her. Give me cash." He joked. Was he trying to get them away from his sister?

"Your other sister." She corrected. "This is serious, Nico. We need to consult her."

"Don't you realize it's still 5:30 in the morning?" His voice came to a whisper like he is telling a scary story. "This is really a bad idea. It'll be my neck if you will see her now, she just gotten her break."

Zabelle couldn't stand it. With Aileen's arm on her shoulders, she shoves Nico aside. Nico groaned and cursed in Italian. Kay followed them and while Nico was behind her. Zabelle veered left and found the black door with the gothic letter "S" carved into it.

Nico tried to stop them but it was too late. Zabelle opens the door. The last thing they knew, the four of them we're traveling fast into the darkness.

* * *

They found themselves in a huge chamber.  
How can a huge chamber fit in a little cabin? Aileen didn't know. Zabelle groaned so did Kay. Only Nico stood shaking his head like this is really a bad idea. Aileen looked around. Each wall is decorated with posters and sketches. The right wall had a study table against it and a shelf on the side.

They were pictures on it but she couldn't make them out since they were a bit too far from it. The ceiling had an awesome chandelier with lots of gems that she could name some like sapphires, rubies, emeralds and diamonds. In the left corner stood two huge speakers, microphones and a set of musical instruments like one had just finish a concert. The room was full of things that could describe this girl.

She had posters of bands like Fall Out Boys, Nickleback and Creed. Kay and Zabelle were amazed too. Did they just shadow travelled through the door? With a room this huge they hardly even feel they were still in the camp borders. Even the walls are vast enough that would make cabin One weep.

Aileen couldn't stand it. Once she spotted the queen size bed she leap off Zabelle's hold and ran a few meters before diving at the bed making it shudder.

"PLEASE! Ghost-ify me!" She cried and shook the girl who's been sound asleep. Aileen couldn't make out her face for it was covered with dark hair. She shook her with all her might.

Nico had his hands against his face saying: "I'm doomed, definitely doomed."  
Zabelle and Kay ran to Aileen with eyes wide open. Gods, this girl is stronger than she looks!

Then there was a growl. Aileen stopped bouncing against the bed. Nico ran towards her and with Kay and Zabelle trying to get her off.

With that, the foursome who stood at the side of the bed begun to slowly stepped back. The girl started to sit, her hair was messy like she ran through bushes, and clenches her fist in anger. They shadows started to move and surround her.

Kay and Z looked at each other. Probably they should have listened to Nico. They should've waited until sunrise. Now, they had ruined somebody's sleep with an awesome traumatic girl bouncing on her covers.

"Great wakeup call Aileen, now we're doomed." Nico groaned.

* * *

_A/N: That's up for chapter 1.. i HATE to cliff-hang this .. Kidding.:)_

_Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Please leave a review._

_And I'll post the 2nd as soon as I get an Update review.._

_Sincerely,_

_SephShadows_


	3. Near to Death

**Chapter 2: Near to Death**

* * *

An eerie frustrated scream filled the whole place. On the window, fire rose up like it had unison with her anger. Fire?

The foursome had to cover their ears! It was ear piercing! The whole room shook like an earthquake just hit them. A second pass she stopped. The shadows subsided though it seems like it went into her body.

"Whoever you are?" She started. "I'm going to send you to the depths of Tartarus."

This made the three girls shudder except Nico. He was more like: _Yeah sure sis! Why Not?_With extra roll eyes. But if she meant those words and that she could possibly send them to Tartarus; then Ailleen made the worst leap of the century.

Huge footsteps started to echo like it was of a giants'. Fortunately, the loud footsteps came into soft running sounds like somebody had been seriously alarmed. And who wouldn't?

The huge door across the room flung open. The foursome watch the man approach the girl. He was tall with curly locks. He looked like a faded rockstar indeed.

"Pookie, calm down okay? Daddy's got you." He said.

The girl cringed at the notion. Pookie? Nico stifled a laugh but stood uneasy when everybody in the room shot him a killer glare. Ailleen gave a puppy look at Zabelle that probably said:_ "Sorry."_ or _"Can we get out of here?" _

On the other hand, Kay was dumbfounded. It is really _him_? Gods, this is going serious.

Zabelle was about to say something but Nico halted her and mouthed: _Let him do the talking._Ailleen who was silent for a moment thought Zabelle should.

The man speak to the girl in ancient Greek and the more he tried to console the girl glowed harshly. She really glowed! The man started to have a panicking voice but what was amazing is that he had gain control.

He looked at the three girls. He seems studying their very souls in his dark midnight eyes, which gave them the creeps. Kay hurriedly bowed. Zabelle seeing her had the urge to do the same, she still didn't know why but she felt like it is the right thing to do. She was about to tell Ailleen but she was already in curtsy beside her.

"Go to the farthest corner!" The girl snarled which made the four jolt. Fortunately, the man grabs the girl's shoulders.

"Young lady, you got visitors. Give them a warm welcome, honey." The man said.  
With that, shadows started to swivel at them both. The temperature of the room dropped like the man is trying to chill her out or is it the other way around.

"Ohh. What a warm welcome sis." Nico said absentmindedly.

Ailleen wanted to cry. She's scared, scared for her life. She looked at Z and Kay. They were shuddering and fear started to overpower them. She could see it in their eyes. What is happening? Or the better question is: Is this really happening?

He looked intensively at Nico and both nodded like they just made an agreement.

"Dad said she will entertain you in an hour and by the way you're invited for breakfast." He smiled and push the three back to the dark threshold.

Kay turned back. "Sir, We are-." She said but was interrupt by Nico.

"Yeah, yeah. He knows. Now, off." He pushed her to the darkness.

Zabelle knew she was next. Weird it was because she had her fingers trying to push her eyes back to it sockets.

"I'll explain Z." He pats her shoulders. "Off you go." He pushed her.

Ailleen watched her friends melted into the shadows. She shuddered. Nico lend his hand. Unfortunately, she back away. The temperature dropped lower than usual. Now, she could see her breath. She was about to turn around, apologize to the girl for bouncing like hounds on her bed.

But before she could Nico had his hand on her shoulder preventing her from turning looked at him. His face became paler than usual and his lips were sore like he mutated himself to a vampire. It scarred her. The more she wanted to back away the more the temperature dropped.

"Apologize later. You don't want her to go supernova." Nico reassured gasping for air. The air was thin now.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I panicked- I-." she stuttered.

"If you want an audience with her. It's best to go back now and discuss-" He gasp for air and shouted: "STOP GLOWING! NO OXYGEN!"

"Nico, now!" the girl snarled. "Five seconds."

"LATER." Nico said and pushed Ailleen with a yelp.

While travelling in the darkness, she could her distant voices.

"Dad! My tablet's gone." It was the girl's voice. Ailleen then remembered the one Nico's been holding awhile ago. That must've been hers since the design was so girly. And Nico is definitely not gay

"Nico!" the man called. "Give it now."

"Payback sissy! I almost dipped myself in the tub where you summoned the Lethe water!" It was Nico's now.

"You stole my Tablet! Zombie dude." She snarled.

Slowly Ailleen could see the light cast through.

The last thing she heard was the man's voice so loud that it will surely give the upper ground an aftershock.

"ENOUGH!" He said.

* * *

A/N: What do you think of this chapter?

ohh and the Trio is invited for breakfast? whoah..

Check out chapter 3: **A BREAKFAST IN HELL**


	4. Breakfast in Hell I

**Breakfast in Hell PART I**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own PJO. Just concept._  
_A/N: I worked overtime for this! so expect few ._

* * *

_Who would've thought having breakfast in hell?_

_Oh easy, it's __that__ girl. __How could I've been so stupid__?_

_Stuff it Ailleen, you were freaking out remember?_

_For the love of corn!_

_ Did I just leap on her covers!_

_I barely know her. I barely did._

Those were what Ailleen thoughts for the last few seconds before Nico will come and plunge them back to the darkness. Otherwise called Shadow Travelling. Another word for it is _via-face-peeling-road-trip_.

Kay made an excuse, which is very wise of her. Nico, with no second thoughts, actually fell for some excuse of a daughter of Athena.

So there they were, sitting on one of Hades Cabin's leather sofas waiting. Hopefully, it would be Nico and not some other ghost who'd come to get them. 'To get them' is a bit of inappropriate.

Ailleen looked nervous as wanted to talk it out on Zabelle but she was still pushing her eyes back to its sockets.

Ailleen move closer to Zabelle. She couldn't blame her. She was the one who had made the infamous leap of the century.

"Zabelle." Ailleen started. "Come on, stop that." She insisted.

"I just saw Lord Hades in pyjamas!" she shouted not removing her fingers against her eyelids.

"Of course, what do you expect him to wear to sleep? Go on his work clothes?"  
Zabelle hearing this hit Ailleen on the lap. Ailleen felt a sudden relief. At least Zabelle wasn't trying to get rid of her eyes anymore.

The silence went for minutes until a shouting voice from the corridors made them jolt out the said sofa.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever!" It was Nico, talking to someone from the darkness as he emerge out of it.

Ailleen always found shadow travelling creepy. She would prefer tree travelling. It's much more convenient and not face-peeling.

Ailleen and Z watched Nico come closer. He got this upset look on his face like he just escape from a very bad fight but seconds when he was already standing there, he put up his smiling face. Ailleen felt unsure of this.

It took a few seconds of staring and Nico had to snap their thoughts out.

"Yo!" He clapped his hand. The girls look up to him still trembling. "Come on now, breakfast is ready."

Ailleen and Z stood up. They couldn't help but stare at Nico,giving a puppy look that probably said: Uhh, no thanks. Or Please, not in there again!

Nico had to push them towards the dark wall. Zabelle yelp when she was an inch away from it. Ailleen looked at the left corridor that leads to the door with a Gothic letter 'S' on it. She swears to herself never to enter that door EVER again.

"WHY ARE YOU STILLL STANDING THERE ? OFF YOU GO!" Nico said and push them both to the darkness; yet another face-peeling session.

Zabelle was screaming so Ailleen did the same. When your travelling in the darkness with the speed of a rollercoaster, you can never stop your thoughts saying :_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The next thing they know they landed on some soft floor still screaming their guts out. They had their eyes close. They just couldn't bear to open it.

It was then they shut up the ear piercing scream when someone taps them in the shoulders.

"Yo girls, we have arrived." It was Nico.

Slowly they open their eyes and stood upright seeing two ten-feet tall figure stood before them. There vision were fussy at first, but they could make a woman and a man slowly shrinking to mortal size.

Ailleen felt arms held her close to an embrace. It was warm like summer. It felt good. So she return the warm embrace.

"Why sister, I'm glad you could make it. I finally meet you at last." A soft, innocent voice of a woman greeted her as they slowly pulled away.

Right before her is the striking queen of the underworld, Persephone. She's beautiful! Ailleen thought. She was wearing dark red chiton embroiled with beautiful golden embroidery. She had this pink plump lips, her eyes were faded with lots of colors, she had her wavy hair flowing down her shoulders.

Ailleen was stunned. Right before her was a goddess, her sister. She had brunette hair like hers. She thought that the queen of the underworld supposed to be pale, but Persephone wasn't. She was tanned. Ailleen remember now, it was winter, so it explains it.

Someone yelp from the other side. It was Zabelle. A man with curly locks in his faded rockstar style had his hands restraining Z's shoulders.

Zabelle stopped screaming once her eyes laid to the midnight eyes of the lord of the underworld.

"Child! What a voice! Stop screaming now. You don't want Cerberus breaking in." He spoke in a British accent and with his husky voice. You could say he's a rockstar alright.

"Lord Hades, Queen Persephone." The two girls chorused and curtsy. Ailleen eyes beam. What an honour it is to be invited by two strong rulers. A great honour indeed.

* * *

_What an Honour_. Ailleen mutter to herself.  
The dining hall was HUGE! It had a very long table where the silverware and china were already set. It was like somebody is going to call out a party! The candelabras were set too. Fruits are on plate and a lot of delicacies. Zabelle gawked. This could feed a whole army!

They looked up and there were chandeliers with candles on canvasses were on each wall. On the right was the portrait of Hades and Persephone, striking as always.

The other walls have portraits of their offsprings as what Persephone presented. They are wearing chitons and on their heads were golden crowns with gems on it. Royal Blood, nevertheless.

Ailleen and Z started to like this place. The whole: _tour-me-to-the-dine-hall sorta thing._

The last portrait made them flinched as Persephone presented their youngest daughter.

"What's the matter,dears?" She asked in a worried tone.

"N-nothing, Lady Persephone." Zabelle gulped.

They stood there looking at the girl. Her face wasn't covered in hair anymore. So looking at her now in a portrait kinda give them the creeps. She had her black her flowing down her shoulders .Thus it was long. She wear a golden crown with diamond on her ead. Her side-sweep bangs reminded them of Nico's bangs as well.

It was her eyes that made them flinch even more. She inherited a lot of features of her father. Her eyes were dark and a hint color of red. Or was it just a fire settling in her eyes. The eyes that said:_ I HATE pink! Agree or Die! _

Her name was scripted below but it seems like the two aren't noticing it.  
Furthermore, she was about the same age as them. She was wearing a black chiton embroiled with asphodel flowers in a white ghost-ish kind of way. Now, they could actually feel the words she said:

_"Whoever you are? I'm going to send you to the depths of Tartarus."_

There huge hellhounds were at her side, with looks that could kill. Ailleen and Z slowly back away.

_GRGGGGGGGGGGG._

The two girls jolted from where they stood. They turn their backs. With a relief, it was just Nico dragging his chair.

The two deities stared at Nico.

"What?"He asked as he began to settle.

"Do not be rude son. Aren't you going to ask this two-." Hades stopped. He looked at them both studying them in his midnight eyes.

"I believe you two haven't presented yourselves to us. If you may." Hades ordered them. Zabelle struck her elbow to Ailleen which means she should do the talking now.

"How rude of us, my lord. I am Ailleen Thea Meadows, daughter of Demeter." She bowed and continued.

"This is Zabelle Grace, daughter of Zeus." She said as Z started to give respect.

In that very moment, the huge door flung open. They watched as she walks her way in the dining hall. A fury was following her, they were talking about something. The girl was wearing a flowing dark chiton that smokes with her every step. She wasn't even noticing the companions of the room. She continue walking while poking the Mac tablet with gothic letter 'S' at the back of it.

Ailleen then turned purple like the tablet she was holding. That's her. The girl in the portrait. The girl whom covers she bounced on. Ailleen felt like hiding at the back of Zabelle.

Zabelle gulped at the sight of her. She hoped Ailleen won't freak out now.  
The girl looked up from her tablet as the fury vanished away.

"Well, pookie!You're here! Come on let's eat." Persephone greeted as Hades gestured her chair back to let her sit.

She was just standing , staring at Ailleen and Zabelle.  
Hades sat the tip-most of the table and looked at Nico who was looking bored and hungry. Ailleen and Zabelle slowly walked to the chairs beside Nico since Persephone was gesturing the both to take a seat.

"Well, got visitors! This is Ailleen Meadows and Zabelle Grace." Hades presented the two who just bowed avoiding an eye to eye contact with her.  
She gave a deep breath. Which would mean she had snapped on whatever she was thinking and move with grace.

She smiled. Which made the two flinched. How come she became approachable now? Is she faking this so she can kill them later? 'I do hope not.' Ailleen thought as she looked at the girl who sat beside Persephone.

"I'm Persephany Aidoneus(**A/N: that would be yours truly.**)." She started as she reached to give a hand-shake at them both.

"But please call me Seph." She added and shook Ailleen's hand first.  
Ailleen felt her hands, they were cold! Zabelle now just smile as Seph came to shake , at least somebody felt at home.

"Now, as we eat. Let's talk about that emergency leap. I am most thrilled to know who did." She grinned and attacked the nearest most toasted bread there was.

* * *

A/N: I personally love the last dialogue. Hah! I feel like I'm an evil villain!(.)  
Please leave a review.

-Seph-


	5. Breakfast in Hell II

**Chapter 3- Breakfast in Hell Part 2 slash MAD-DASHING**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Enough said._

_A/N: Continuing with the story. Enjoy :)_

* * *

What is it like having breakfast in Hell again?

There are two words Ailleen could manage and she hoped that she isn't the only  
one realizing this; **AWKWARD SILENCE.**

Hades was the first one to finish. He just drank a Starbucks coffee and ate pair of toasted bread while reading a scroll. Ailleen thought he must've ordered his servants to get him some. On the other side of the table, Nico was ticking off Zabelle with an airplane 'toast'. He was actually the one who broke the deafening silence mimicking a fighter jet plane going: _ENGGGGGGGGGGGG!_"Nico stop playing with your food." Persephone warned to her step-son. But Nico just rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you mean Nico?" Persephone added while slicing the bread with a bread knife. There was a flash in her eyes. It wasn't scary but Ailleen saw that. It radiated power. Familiar it was to her.

Zabelle gasp.

"N-Nico…. f-flower…" Zabelle stuttered pointing on seat next to hers. Unfortunately, it was Nico's seat but he wasn't there anymore.

Ailleen looked at her companions. Seph who just knew it was her who leap on the covers was busy on Mac Tablet while Hades on his scroll.

One thing she notices is that they didn't even mind! Probably it was a repetitive commotion, so why bother?

Ailleen curious looked at the Nico's seat.

With much surprise, Nico just shrank into dandelion.

Ailleen wasn't terrified. She was amazed! She begun to reach the lemonade and pour it on her glass.

Zabelle, nervous, stared at Ailleen like it meant: What are you doing! Or your sister just turned people to plants, let's all be happy and have a lemonade.  
It was then Hades without even looking up his scroll started.

"Honey-bunch, do you mind?" He said. Ailleen wasn't sure who he was talking with. Maybe it's Persephone or hopefully wasn't her. Honey-bunch made her feel edgy already.

Seph wave her hand and with a swirling of petals Nico appeared at his seat.  
"So," Seph started. "What's the problem? Leaping on my bed seems like an emergency."

"Yes. I had_ overheard pretty well._." Persephone added.

Ailleen stop drinking her lemonade and looked at Z with a nod.

"We need your help." Ailleen started. Her voice was nervous yet firm. The rulers of the underworld looked at her. Finally, she got their attention.

Aileen started. "A shadow appeared in our cabin's kitchen this early morning. Everything was floating! The pans, the stove, the-."

"Hold," Seph tried to interrupt but Ailleen was on the roll. Her voice was on panic. The king and queen listened intensively at her while Z has her hand on her temple.

_I told her to not panic. Here we go._Z thought.

" It was huge! It has scary glowing brown eyes! It moved closer to me. Cereals started to swivel around it! Arms are wide open! It moved closer and closer!There was… I… it..laughed… evil.. I..-"

A fast shadow moved through the dining table. Zabelle yelp. It moved on suddenly. Ailleen screamed thinking it was the shadow going to take her.

"Chill." Seph had her hands restrain on Ailleen's shoulders. Ailleen slowly began to calm down. Her eyes staring at Seph's midnight ones but in those eyes miniature fire was flickering. It made her come back to her senses.

"Great dashing, sister." Nico cheered. Zabelle arched an eyebrow at Nico.  
Then, as expected, follow the awkward silence. The rulers are staring at each other, like they are having this deep conversation. Maybe it was too serious that they must've been taking through their minds.

Seph broke the stare and sat next to Ailleen. Nico had his arms cross. It was then Persephone started talking.

" Glowing Brown eyes. That's no shadow, it must've been-" Persephone chided but her husband interrupted.

"Honey." Hades reached out Persephone's hand. "I know I've suspected that also but let's have the kids handle this."

"Maybe it was Kronos." Nico joked. "You know, maybe he's hungry and just trying to find the GREAT FRYING PANS."

**Great Frying Pans.**What in the Underworld are THOSE?

"That was not a great joked Nico." Zabelle started when she and Ailleen was out the obsidian dark door of the Hades Cabin. 'Finally', Ailleen thought as she looked at the cabin façade to it: The Demeter Cabin.

"What?Like glowing brown eyes is kind of Kronos'." Nico replied as they walk down the stair towards the Demeter cabin.

"Kronos' eyes are gold." Zabelle corrected.

"Glowing brown ones are like gold, right?" Nico, who couldn't accept the 'fact', asked.

Zabelle was about to explain but Ailleen interrupted.

"Whatever colour its eyes was I don't care. Let's get this over with." She said. Zabelle nodded in agreement. They wait for a while standing in the middle of the two cabins. They had to wait for Seph. She told them she'll be in a minute since she had to 'organize' a few things in the Underworld.

"What's taking her so long?" Zabelle whined. Ailleen felt like whining too but she sucked up the feeling.

"She's a busy-."

"Hey. Sorry took so long. I had to, kill someone." Seph interrupted Nico and hurriedly walk down the said cabin .She wasn't in the 'formal' look anymore. She wore a black version of camp's shirt like Nico's. A customized chain belt that is really hard to describe. The only thing they understand is the 'gothic letter S' on it. It's just complicated that while she stood beside them, Z and Ai felt uneasiness. She wore a snake-skin jeans and black leathered boots.

"Speaking of the devil," Nico grinned. Ailleen and Zabelle gawked. He didn't just say that!

"You _killed someone _in the Underworld?" Ailleen asked. It's the underworld, people are DEAD. So Seph can double kill dead people? Holy Cereals. She thought.

"Actually, I had to shut up King Minos, he's babbling all over the pavilion all his: How dare you take a break blah blah blah. And I had to sweet talk 1 overgrown puppy and 3 hellhounds. They couldn't let me go!" She complained. Zabelle gave the understanding look. Ailleen was like 'ahh.'

Then it hit them.

" An overgrown puppy?" Ailleen and Zabelle chorused.

"Cerberus." Nico answered.

" Especially, Cerbie." Seph face palmed like she really had a very bad memento but she snapped out of it.

"So, let's get this over with?" Ailleen gestured a hand to the grassy roof-top cabin.

Seph studied the place. She walked slowly towards the said cabin. Minding every step she takes. Ailleen looked at her. Couldn't she just storm inside! Gosh, she's making this all suspense which is really inappropriate. They let her have her way first.

* * *

A/N: Finally, the Sherlock Holmes thingy is starting….  
What do you think of the chapter? Please leave a review!

Nico:*echo* Airplane TOAST!  
Me: Shut up Nico! wherever you are.


	6. Haunted Cereals?

**Chapter 4: Haunted Cereals. Seriously.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. **  
**_  
_A/N: I couldn't believe this is ending!(Actually, I do..) I hope you love this chapter. Now, you will know what's BEHIND the Mystery Enjoy._

* * *

The cabin was awfully quiet. Ailleen noticed this so did Z. Nico stood with arms cross waiting. Seph opened the door and walk in.

It took a few seconds when Seph screamed in Greek . "_ó, ti ston Tártaro_ ! ?"  
"Charge!" Yelled quite a lot of voice in chorus.

The translation fast processed in the mind of the three. It made them jolt since it said: What in Tartarus?.

Ailleen, Z and Nico dashed all their way in. Ailleen's heart was pounding, hopefully nothing happened to Seph or this is her fault. Zabelle had unleashed her Harpe. Nico glared, ready to summon.

"_Stamatí__̱__ste ! Ti p__á__ei strav__á__ me __ó__lous sas_ ! ?" Seph angrily scolded. Ailleen nearly fainted. Z was gawking and her Harpe blasted the floor. Nico supported  
Ailleen. The translation went fast: Stop! What's wrong with you all!

Well, everything was definitely wrong. The whole Demeter kids were armed! But now they are all tied up from the shadows. They are hanging! Others are screaming, the others are cursing Seph. Ailleen was furious at her cabinmates. Zabelle noticed that the shadows came from Seph; from her feet towards a bunch of kids hanging up. The shadows looked like tentacles which is creepy enough.

" Seph, calm down." Ailleen moved closer to Seph, her hands massaging Seph's shoulders. Zabelle thought this was weird, but no one can help. Nico told them somebody ought to do that when Seph's mad. Ailleen must've thought that too, so she followed what Hades did.

"_Loipón , af__̱__toí eínai étoimoi na me skotó__̱__sei !_" Seph yelled. Ailleen's mind went fast, Seph said: "Well, they are about to kill me!" Her hand was on her on belt, grasping it tightly.

Nico, on the other hand saw this and slowly moved closer.

"Sis, you might want to put that away." Nico pointed at where Seph's hand was grasping. Seph glared at Nico, thankfully she let go.

"What in Zeus name has gotten you guys?" Zabelle, was mad too, scolded at the still squirming kids. " This is an outrage! What if it was Ailleen, huh? She would've been killed!" She continued.

"Why would we kill Ailleen? She's no ghost!" said the first kid.  
"Yeah!"The others chorused in agreement.

"Besides, we don't want to be plant chow!" said the more adult one. A collective 'yea' was followed.

Ailleen was going red now, she was mad. She gave them the best you-made-me-upset looked.

"Ailleen?" Nico called. Ailleen sighed, which made all the cabin members flinched.  
"_Eísai o sýmvoulos . Peíte tous ! theoús , tous tromázoun ta pétala apó ména_!" Seph, still blaring in anger told Ailleen. Ailleen well understood the: You're the counsellor. Tell them! Gods, they scare the petals out of me!

And who wouldn't? Kids with nature powers trying to kill you for barging their home? Definitely yes.

"I'm so sorry for the INCONVIENCE Seph. Sincerely, I am." Ailleen apologized to Seph. Thankfully, Seph started to soften the 'Angry' look. Zabelle and Nico still on the hold, glaring at the KIDS, if they let their guard down maybe they'll pummel Seph or worse they might pummel them.

"As for you all," Ailleen looked very stern at her cabin mates. "You all wouldn't want me to make you all pet the carnivorous plants, right?"

An aggressive 'no' was followed. Zabelle looked at Ailleen. "You got carnivorous plants! How could I not know of this?" She asked.

"You'd be plant chow before you know it." One kid spoke up. The room was filled with choked laughs until Zabelle started to have 'electric charges' around her. Seeing this, Seph smirked. Impress she was, she scanned the kids. They eventually paled.

"Z stop scaring the kids." Ailleen scolded. Z turned the host down. Nico, who is also boost up started to summon dark mist around them.

"Nico not you also!" Ailleen glared at Nico.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was a _scare fest_." He told them sarcastically that made Seph and Z chuckle.

Ailleen paced in front of her members. "OUT! ALL OF YOU! OR YOU ALL WILL HAVE CEREALS 24/7!" With that Seph loosen her shadows. Screams and running footsteps blares the camp. The kids made a mad-dash outside. Still cursing and screaming.

"_Lypoúmaste, allá miláo__̱__ elli__̱__nik__á__ó__tan e__í__mai __é__kpli__̱__ktos __á__schi__̱__ma _." She turned and faced Ailleen. The three actually get her: Sorry, I speak Greek when I'm surprised badly.

" GHOST!" A random Demeter kid ran out. Obviously, he's the only one left. The foursome laughed.

"Imítheous" Seph muttered began to scan the whole place like Sherlock Holmes.

Upon hearing this Zabelle scoff. " You sound 'as if' you are not a Demigod."

"Yeah." Ailleen added. Nico arched an eyebrow that perhaps said: Seriously? Or Isn't it OBVIOUS?

"I'm a half goddess ." She plainly said while picking up a cereal on the floor, examining it close.

"That's why you could use your powers without getting drained." Ailleen said shock as she was. Zabelle gave a look that said : I should've known.

"She's a _Miso Theá_." Nico said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But h-how?" Ailleen stuttered. How can she be in Camp? A lot of questions bare her thoughts.

Seph throw the cereal at the ground. She gasps, like she had known something particular. Hopefully, this means she knows how to solve the problem. She walks towards them.

"I'll skip the chase." She started. "I may not probably introduce. I'm Persephany Asphodel Meadows Shadows Aidoneus. And yes, Ailleen I am closely related to you. I'm the youngest daughter of Hades and Persephone but your FATHER," she turns to Zabelle who stood uneasy hearing this. "Told Dad, I'm not a full goddess yet until I reach my debut." She hurriedly told them.

"This, my friends, is really SAD." Nico added emphasizing on the last words. The miniature fire in Seph's eyes started to flicker.

"Let's have this all dealt with! I awfully have a TIGHT schedule." Seph glared at the window. No seconds, a fireball hit through it and burn the garden. The threesomes were shocked.

"Why are you burning my Greenhouse! Are you mad!" Ailleen cried and was about to dash outside. Probably call water nymphs to help her save her garden but Zabelle and Nico stopped her from going to.  
"LET ME GO! I have to save them! I have to." She cried.

"No Ailleen, look!" Zabelle pointed at the garden. Ailleen was shock on what she had seen. Yes, there was fire but it wasn't burning the plants. The truth is; it wasn't doing anything at all.

"Anytime now." Seph added. Nico looked at her with serious eyes that said: You should know what you're doing by now.

A minute pass…. No shadow.

Seph was mad. She glowed until she looked at Ailleen intensively. Her fiery eyes looked at Ailleen's brown ones. Zabelle and Nico still had their hold on Ailleen. They had talked this plan with Seph, before she went out of the cabin. Her shadow whispered to them that absolutely made Zabelle clung at the back of Nico.

_Hopefully, this works._That's what Zabelle had thought.

"Perhaps." Seph started with an ominous voice. "I'll 'harm' you a bit." She summoned a fireball in her hands. Ailleen squirmed. She shouldn't have asked help. Why! She's going have her life end because of a crazy princess! That's why!

"Seph, what are you doing? This is not in the plan." Zabelle cried though she is still grasping Ailleen's wrist tight.

"What plan! Why didn't you tell me?" Ailleen surprised as she was looked at Zabelle.

"At ease, she knows what she's doing." Nico tried to calm them down

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

It was then Ailleen, Nico and Z had their eyes wide open in shocked. Seph's concentration got the best of them. She looked at Nico and Zabelle. Their hold to Ailleen is losing up. Ailleen was the most terrified, like she saw something behind Seph that freshen all her memories. Like, she wanted to leap on other people covers again for help.

Seph, pissed, turned around. Right before her was a huge mass of shadow. She was surprised, yes, but there was a vaguely familiar in the shadows. The cereal started to swivel around it like Ailleen described, the things started to float like she had said.

Seph heard running footsteps. She glanced from where she heard it. At a sight it was Ailleen, Z and Nico standing on the corner. Seph turned around. Right before her, two glowing brown eyes stared at her fiery ones.

"Wait. I know you!" She gasps. It was then huge phantom arms infolded Seph.  
"NOOOO!" Nico cried in anguish. He summoned five skeletons army on navy  
suits. Grey bones and clattering skulls moved closer. They tried to yank the princess out of the hold of the massive shadow. But when the carcasses moved closer to the whirlwind of cereals they fall asunder and eventually break up.

"Zabelle, strike it! Hurry!" Nico yelled in frustration.

"But S-Seph, she might-" Ailleen stuttered. If Zabelle will blast the phantom then it'll be a cinch but then Seph was there.

"No, it's okay. She can handle it. Please, burst now!" Nico ordered.  
Zabelle came back to her senses. She concentrate until the atmosphere around dropped.

_CLASHHHHHH!_

She sends electric charges with a blast but unfortunately the phantom repelled them. Zabelle screamed in frustration. Ailleen looked at the both. They look hopeless and then she looked at the swivelling cereals and the black huge shadows.

She summoned the large thorny vines. They emerge out of the floor.  
"Hold on Seph!" she yelled and the large vines in speed went, unfortunately they freeze in mid-air and withered. Her knees buckled. She felt it now. Probably she should call Chiron, or someone else.

All in a sudden the swirling stops. The kitchen apparatuses fell on the wood floor. And at the window, the threesome saw dozen of water nymphs working on the fire.

They stare as the huge shadow shrank to normal size. Now, it took shape of a human. Ailleen was about to run to whoever it was and gagged it like crazy! Gagged it for trying to eat her and her friends!

"Ailleen don't!" Zabelle yelp, but it was too late.

The shadow lowered down its black shadow looking hoodie and looked at Ailleen. Ailleen stopped. Right before her was a very beautiful woman hugging Seph tight. Awkward it was for Sephany returned the warm embrace.

.

.

.

.

"Nice to see you again,Grandma." She told the woman. Ailleen was still frozen down her feet seeing the woman. Zabelle was gawking like she had already seen this woman before. Seph and the woman broke their hug.

" So do I, my granddaughter, you've grown!" She told Seph and then to Nico.

"OH! It's Granny!" Nico said, grinning nervously.

" You should eat more cereal, Nico." She told him coldy. Nico groaned. Ailleen gawked.

" Stop staring, child. That's rude." She told her. Ailleen still looked at her. She has a rich dark brown hair, she was wearing a white chiton and she has gold jewelleries but not really as much so it won't looked overdid on her. On her head was a golden crown designed with wheats and barley. Ailleen knew mutual feeling and how close she looked at the woman.

" Mother?" Ailleen blurted out. Zabelle curtsied in respect. " Hello, Lady Demeter. I apologize for-,"

"I know Zabelle, dear; this camp awfully has a bad Welcoming Committee. I should probably talk to Dionysus about this." She said nonchalantly. Seph smirked. It was then she moved towards Ailleen.

"And young Lady, I've been trying to visit you for WEEKS! What in the world has gotten into you? You faint for the love of corn sweetie." She hugs her as tight. Ailleen was still on the surprise state. After all this time, after all that had happened, all the blasting, the trip to the underworld, she meant all; IT WAS JUST HER MOTHER?

" So it's you!" she pulled away. " Gods mother! You shouldn't pull of the shadow disguise. You almost gave everyone a heart attack!" She cried. Demeter gave a 'you-point-is?' look.

" So I guess my business here is finish." Seph exclaimed while Nico had his arms against her shoulders. Obviously, annoying her more.

"Yes, I think me too. I mean, Lady Demeter you two should talk a lot." Zabelle said sarcastically. " I heard Hera- uhh..Step-mom Hera got this counselling. You two should join." She offered. Nico and Seph looked at her.

" What?" Zabelle asked innocently. Well, it's true that her step-mom has established this counselling which she really don't care about.  
" Seriously?" They chorused. Yeah right, they are siblings.

" Well, that's why my visit is recent my dears. But I've been awfully distracted by this commotion." She gestured her hand towards the mess. The foursome chuckled.  
" Well you STARTLED the hell out of me." Ailleen muttered. Demeter frowned.

Later that morning, Seph and Nico said their temporary goodbyes. Seph, being a princess and has a big job to do, was the first one to 'poof' out. Of course, after Ailleen made her ' Thank you' speech. She too extended her gratitude to her friends. Nico on the other hand was having problems how to carry boxes of cereals. Demeter ought to give them to Persephone. Nico, with no other choice, forcedly called his skeletons to carry them to the underworld with him. Ailleen stared the whole time the carcasses carried them away. Thankfully, the skeletons didn't break.

Zabelle said her temporary goodbye too. Hermes went in telling that Zeus needed to talk to Zabelle. Something about; escaping on grounding time, sun chariot. Which Ailleen feel disappointed since Z didn't tell her anything about it. Ailleen, no doubt, had a talk with Demeter. A long talk about almost EVERYTHING; farming, THE NYMPH, carnivorous plants and etc.

All went well for Ailleen and her friends that day. Ailleen later told to herself : There is no such thing as haunted cereals, just 'random intro's you certainly DIE for.

**-END-**

* * *

**Feedbacks are likely appreciated.**

Me: ONWARD!*raises scythe* To Hours before Midnight. *trips*  
Probably, later…  
Alecto: LAZY BUTT!  
Me: That's it. No bonuses.

Signing off for now,

SephShadowsxoxo


End file.
